<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saying Without Saying by Starofwinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620706">Saying Without Saying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter'>Starofwinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things go unsaid; it's not always a bad thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saying Without Saying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Those things will kill you, my love," Joe says as Nicky downs another energy drink.  It earns him a wry little smile in the rear view mirror.  Andy is asleep in the passenger seat, where she could stretch out a little, and Nile is snoring softly on his shoulder.  Joe has been driving for the better part of a day; they're getting as far from Merrick as they can, to somewhere safe and quiet.  </p><p>It's not far enough.  He knows it in his bones that they aren't far enough away from the torture to feel safe, and he knows Nicky feels it too.  The tension of a rubber band pulled taut, of knotted shoulders and looking back and always keeping your eyes moving to catch shadows in shadows, just in case-</p><p>"Amor," Nicky murmurs, "No one will find us."  His voice is soft and his eyes are on Joe's, lit only by the dashboard lights.  "They're gone."  <em>I won't let them find you.  I'll keep you safe.  They won't touch you again</em>.</p><p><em>Are they really gone?  How do you know? </em> The questions burn in his throat, but the look in Nicolo's eyes drowns them where they sit, and a peace he only feels when he's with Joe blooms in their place, warm and soothing. </p><p>Nicolo smiles again, soft and crinkling around his eyes.  <em>See?</em> he says, without saying a word, <em>Everything is okay.</em></p><p>And for now, it is. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>